Mythrien Sarath
Mythrien Sarath (The Protector, Watcher over Mythals) Demipower of Arborea, CG (formerly a Lesser Power) PORTFOLIO: Protection, Abjurative magic, Mythals ALIASES: None DOMAIN: Arborea/Arvandor/Mythralan SUPERIOR: Sehahine Moonbow ALLIES: The Seldarine, Mystra (FR) FOES: Drow/orc pantheon, Malar (FR), Mask (FR), Talos (FR) SYMBOL: Three rings, the middle ring of blue and the other two of gold WOR. ALIGN.: Any (good-aligned preferred) Mythrien is one of several elven gods who have fallen since the Elder Days, when elven culture was more prominent in the world than it is now. In those days, mighty protective magi was wielded for the people’s benefit, and Mythrien played his part by assisting elven wizards in constructing mythals around certain cities (though not Myth Drannor, according to lorebooks found on Evermeet). As elven sages can attest, Mythrien’s greatest gift to the elves was in assisting elven wizards and priests in mastering the creation and weaving of mythals. He surrendered too much of his power in the process, however, and in an effort to boost his powers to their previous level he decided to create a mighty artifact at a hidden delve somewhere on Faerun. Known as Mythrien’s Ring, this relic proved his undoing, because at a critical point in the creation proess, Malar appeared and attacked Mythrien’s avatar. The magic went awry, the ring was lost, and Mythrien’s lone avatar was imprisoned in the ground beneath the site of the battle. (Some claim that this occurred in Askalvar, which is now called the Wood of Sharp Teeth.) Since that time, Mythrien has been unable to dispatch avatars to the Prime Material Plane and has instead relied upon visions and manifestations to communicate his desires to his priests. It goes without saying that he counts Malar as a blood enemy, but Mask and Talos are also included, since Mythrien believes that they assisted Malar in his attack. Mythrien’s priests are likewise ill-disposed towards the followers of thee three and hunt them mercilessly in their quest for the ring (and vengeance) and the restoration of Mythrien’s power. Mythrien never leaves Arborea, remaining in his palace, Mythralan. It levitates above the ground within a swirling mass of invisible (but tangible) mythal fields, and no other deity except Corellon or Sehahine know how to bypass these fields without his permission. This morose Mythrien has lost the spark of gaiety that typifies the Seldarine, and his disposition isn’t likely to change soon. The Church CLERGY: Specialty priests, crusaders CLERGY’S ALIGN: CG TURN UNDEAD: SP: Yes Cru: No CMMD UNDEAD: SP: No Cru: No Mythrien’s priesthood has lost all clerics, relying upon specialty priests and crusaders to carry on the work (in a 7:3 ratio). Specialty priests wear blue robes with yellow borders, crusaders use black robes with blue borders, and the rank of any follower is shown by the number of circles on their robes – one gold circle for specialty priests upon reaching 3rd, 6th, 9th, and 12th level; an equal number of blue circles for crusaders of the same levels. Mythrien’s priests celebrate special days of worship twice per month, with one additional holy day each year. The Forging & The Loss (of the ring) occurred on Ches 12th, according to church doctrine, so that day is a time of mournful remembrance. Holy wars against worshippers of Malar or Talos commonly erupt on this day, and it’s safe to say that any human thief of ill repute found near these days is considered a spy for Mask and dealt with in the same (bloody) manner. Specialty Priests (Seekers) REQIREMENTS: Wisdom 13 PRIME REQ.: Wisdom ALIGNMENT: CG WEAPONS: Bow, dagger, mace, sword ARMOR: Leather or ring mail, no shield MAJOR SPHERES: All, Astral, Charm, Creation, Guardian, Healing, Protection, Time, Wards MINOR SPHERES: Chaos, Divination, Thought MAGICAL ITEMS: Same as clerics REQ. PROFS.: Spellcraft BONUS PROFS.: Seekers receive free training in the use of one weapon of their choice, so long as it is an allowed weapon. * Once per day, for one turn, a seeker can lower his armor class by 2 for every five experience levels. This bonus is in addition to armor or magical protection of other sorts currently in use. * A seeker can sense the presence of mythals. * Seekers receive a +1 on attack and saving throws when fighting priests of Malar, Talos, and Mask. * At 5th level, a seeker can identify mythals 1/week. This is variant form of the identify spell allows the priest to identify tandom properties (much as the identify spell allows a wizard to identify the abilities of a magical item). This ability does not immunize the seeker from the effects of corrupted mythals, but the seeer receives a saving throw (at +2) against possible harmful properties. * At 7th level, a seeker can turn aside one attac per day as if wearing a cloak of displacement. * At 10th level, a seeker can weave mythal (as the spell, found in the Ruins of Myth Drannor boxed set) once per day. At 14th level, a seeker can use this ability twice per day. * At 12th level, a seeker gains minor access to the school of Abjuration and may pray for these spells as any other. Also, seekers receive immunity to the harmful effects of corrupted mythals. Mythrien’s Ring This unadorned silver ring was forged by the god Mythrien, and not much has been heard of its existence since it was lost. Some 400 years ago, the priests of Mythrien went on a killing soree of Malarites in the Western Heartlands after rumors of a high huntmaster of Malar possessing the ring first surfaced, but it was never found, so speculation continues. Powers It is clear from legends that Mythrien’s Ring holds the power of a god within, but it’s unclear what powers can be accessed and used by mortals who possess it. At the very least it gives the wearer the following powers: * Abjuration/Protective spells cast are of double normal duration. * All the special powers of a specialty priest of Mythrien as listed above. * Gain 20 bonus hp when wearing ring; hit points lost for whatever reason are deducted from these bonus points before depleting the wearer’s true hit points. The 20 hp regenerate once each day so long as the wearer takes the time to rest normally. * May cast one additional spell of each level from the Abjuration wizard school or the Wards clerical sphere, once each day. * Wearer is immune to the effects of mythals and can create/destroy a mythal once a year. Side Effects Mythrien’s Ring has no side-effects except for priests of Malar who try to use its powers. Each time a power is used, the priest must roll a saving throw or suffer 1d6 hp damage. If the priest attempts to destroy a mythal by using the ring’s power, he must roll two saving throws. If the first one fails, then he disintegrated and unrecoverable even by a wish spell. If he makes the first save but fails the second, then the priest turns CG and is geased to search for the nearest priest(s) of Mythrien and offer the ring back to them. Possible means of destruction * Being trampled under the feet of the Elf-Eater (an Elder Elemental Evil supported by Talos). * Being given back to the last avatar of Mythrien, rumored to lie imprisoned somewhere in the Wood of Sharp Teeth. The ring will not be destroyd, merely becoming a part of him and elevating the god to lesser power status (as opposed to just a demipower). Category:Seldarine Category:Demipowers